


Cherokee Rose

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Writing, Rhyming, and Rotting [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now all Carol can see are flowers stained with red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherokee Rose

I used to quietly keep to myself

So I wouldn't regret my words

But too late did I realize that keeping peace

doesn't save lives

You have to know when to kill pretty things

before they turn ugly

You have to remember to

breathe in, breathe out

Keep calm

And look at the flowers

 

**(gg)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
